dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (True Self)
Issei Hyoudou is second year student and wielder of the Boosted Gear and the main protagonist of the Fanfiction story, True Self. He is also known at the True Welsh Dragon Emperor after his transformation and training with Ddraig, surpassing his rival and past wielders of the Boost Gear. Appearance Issei is a 17 year old student at Kuoh academy, he is of average height. His clothing mostly consists of his school uniform and not much else. Personality Issei's personality is like that of his original counterpart but after giving up his perverted natural to become his true self, he doesn't have any thoughts that his original self would have. Issei regrets killing Riser and even said that if he could, he would of made it so that he never had the Boosted Gear in the first place. Because of his fluctuating power remaking his peerage, Issei has a deeper and much more powerful connection to each and every person in his peerage. He felt Mihae's death and would later say "It was like a part of my very soul had been forcefully ripped from me and could never be healed again." Issei is also worried that his original perverted nature will return and has done everything in his power to not let that happen, going as far as having Ddraig put seals on his Aura to prevent him from using it like his original self would have done. During his time serving his sentence, Issei started maturing and became colder than normal, hiding what happened during his sentence from his own peerage, Rias and her peerage and even himself. Because of this, Issei gets really jumpy and really avoiding whenever people talk about what happened. He takes situations very seriously, fights without even talking and ignores petty insults towards himself but to those he cares for, those insult will be met with force. Issei also gained the unnatural habit of making dragon like noises, making people around him nervous, fearing that they are going to be attacked by a dragon themselves. Equipment Issei wields the Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinus Class Sacred Gears and prison for the Red Welsh Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. Unlike previous users of the sacred gear, Issei has mastered almost all of it's abilities after he gave up his perverted nature. The Boosted Gear takes on the appearance of a red dragon arm gauntlet with a green gem on the top of the hand and six golden horns at the back of the gauntlet. After taking the power of Ddraig's rival, Issei gained another gauntlet that contains the power of Albion. This power allows Issei to use the Divide ability, allowing him to take away half of his opponent's power. The gauntlet's appearance is like that of the Boosted Gear but the coloration is White with a blue gem on top of the hand while it is placed on Issei's right arm, as the Boosted Gear is on his left. Issei also was able to make a magic circle for himself and his peerage, though the magic circle is used for transportation only at the moment. History After training for ten days and near the end of the Rating Game, Issei was about to receive a Phenex flame sphere when Ddraig intervened and gave Issei another chance, by giving up his perverted nature, Issei would be able to beat Riser Phenex and save Rias from her marriage. Issei took the chance and his perverted nature was removed from his very soul, unleashing all the power that was being held back by it from the training he did. In the heat of battle with Riser, Issei's armor evolved and used the Longinus Smasher ''ability and disintegrated the Third son of Phenex. The attack drained Issei of all of his energy and sent him into a healing coma. After he and Rias were transported out of the arena, he was given a King piece for the ex-peerage of Riser, as an ancient rule was now in effect that made it so either Issei became the King of the peerage, despite his Low Class, or have the pieces die. Issei would wake up in a hospital bed with Ravel Phenex sleeping in a chair at the side of his bed. After learning of what had happened, his gets up and with the help of Ravel, is able to return to the ORC and meet his peerage. Weeks later, he was put on Trail for the murder of Riser Phenex, only for it to be found out that Riser had made it so he could kill Issei and get away with it. But Issei was guilty of voluntary manslaughter and was taken away to serve his sentence. By the time Issei met both Irina and Xenovia, he had served his sentence and had been training his guts out every night in his mind with Ddraig. Kiba and Issei then faced off against the two exorcists, except Irina forfeited her match against Issei when he entered his True Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker. Xenovia was then hit with a a sliver of Issei's Dragon Aura ability, before she got up and attacked Issei with her weapon, '''Excalibur Destruction. Issei caught the sword and snapped it in two after battling with the holy swords aura of power against his own. This victory nearly costed Issei his right hand, as it well known that anything Holy does not mix with anything that is Devil. It would be a few days later that Kokabiel was found attacking the academy, as Issei and his friends and peerage went to fight him. Kokabiel sent a barrage of light spears at them and one of the light spears killed Issei's Bishop, Mihae. Sent into a dragon like rage, Issei nearly killed Kokabiel but was stopped when the White one appeared. Enraged that the White Dragon Emperor interfered, Issei focused his dragon aura on his rival and to his shock, turned out that his rival was a girl. He would stop but rush up and rip the center sphere from her armor, shattering her balance breaker. Issei would then take the White Dragon Emperor's powers through his will, at the cost of relearning everything Ddraig had taught him up to this point. (More to be Added) Powers and Abilities After becoming his 'True Self', Issei unlocked a new form of his Sacred Gear that allowed him evolve to whatever is thrown at him. Basic Abilities Issei has the basic abilities that he has learned from training, abilities such as the Dragon Shot, Transfer, and the other abilities that he has learned. He also gained the abilities of Divine Dividing after taking the power of the sacred gear. Advanced Abilities Through his training with Ddraig, Issei has learned five new abilities that have made him even more of a dangerous opponent. * Draconic Flames--Issei has learned to control the dragon flames that burn within the Boosted Gear. He is able to control these flames and create dragon fire weaponry. The closest he has said that this ability is like the Fire Bending 'off of the kid anime TV show. * ''Morph Evolution--Issei is able to morph his armor to whatever his situation requires, be it that he is facing someone in close quarters or long range bombardment. * Combination--Issei is able to combine two or more of his abilities to make even more powerful attacks, though this drains him and only allows for one or two shots. * Burning Rage--A sub species of the '''Explosion, this ability removes the ten second limit and makes Issei go into a berserker like state for a time. The only downside of this ability is that it does what the Juggernaut Drive does and takes Issei's life. * Dragon Aura--Issei has learned how to control and manipulate the Dragon Aura he produces, but it has some side effects that Ddraig has put some blocks on. As his aura is a combination of both the complete Balance Breaker '''and '''Juggernaut Drive, it is massive. If Issei focuses the aura on a female opponent, they could die from their body being overloaded by pleasure, if focused on a male opponent, it will drive the person insane and eventually make their head explode. Armors Issei has the Basic and standard armors that are achieved when the Boosted Gear was in its standard form. * Over Booster-This is the incomplete version of the Completed Balance Breaker armor, and the most common armor that people see when Issei is training. * Balance Breaker: Scale Mail-This armor was achieved after becoming his 'True Self' during the Rating Game between Rias and Riser. The armor evolved further when the chest gained the '''''Longinus Smasher ability and killed Riser. * True Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker-The Ultimate and True form of the Balance Breaker Scale Mail. It is a combination of both the complete Scale Mail and the Juggernaut Drive, gaining the power of the Juggernaut Drive but none of the negative effects. This is also the armor that Issei has mastered his Dragon Aura with. It is also in this form that Issei snaps the holy sword, Excalibur Destruction, in two. Welsh Crimson Dragon God Drive The 'Juggernaut Drive' of the sacred gear, is the completed version of the armor. When the armor is formed, it takes on the appearance of Ddraig himself before he was sealed but upon closer inspection, the scales are made of metal and the eyes are green gems. The Chant for this armor it similar to the original chant but unlike the original, the chant forgets the principal of domination entirely. Welsh Crimson Dragon God Drive Chant= : I, who am about to awaken, : Am the Heavenly Dragon who shall bring the True meaning of the Crimson Dragon God to Life. : I surpass the "infinite", and I crush the "dream" : I shall become the True Welsh Dragon God of Old : And I shall bring the ever burning flames of my Wrath upon those who follow the path of supremacy! Trivia * Issei gained Riser's peerage through an ancient Rating Game rule, though his body was still changing to handle all of the new power and some of the pieces switched places and other pieces were added without his knowledge. * Despite of his power, Issei tires quite quickly if using any of his powers for too long, as all of the abilities put a dangerous strain on his body. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gojira126 Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:Canon Sacred Gear Users